


Knee Problems

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non-descript blowjob does occur, but we're still at the T rating.<br/>Grantaire has issues with his knees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knee Problems

There were some things Grantaire straight up would never admit to his friends. There were things that were uncomfortable to discuss, things that were really admissions of weakness in a more vulnerable fashion - there were self-deprecating jokes, and then there was saying something that might provoke pity.

Grantaire didn’t much like being the recipient of pity.

He was good with his mouth, though, and when he finally had Enjolras in his bedroom, Enjolras in just his trousers and his  _ever_  so fashionable boots, he did exactly what he’d wanted to do for a long while.

Enjolras came quickly, unsurprisingly. He’d never had a blowjob before, and he’d been worked up before Grantaire had dropped to his knees. Enjolras was left with his perfect commander’s posture forgotten, leaning slightly, his fingers in Grantaire’s hair.

"That- that was good." He mumbled, and Grantaire pulled back, grinning at him. 

"Wasn’t it?" Grantaire moved to push himself up, and then gave a hiss of sound, closing his eyes. Grantaire, on top of all the other irritating "blessings" that had been bestowed upon him, had very weak knees. He gave a short sound of pain from behind gritted teeth, and Enjolras dropped into a crouch, alarmed.

"What’s wrong?"

"I shouldn’t kneel." Grantaire bit out. "Help me up."

"What do you  _mean_  you shouldn’t kneel? Why were you kneeling then!?”

"I think you very well know why I was kneeling, you ingrate, now help me up." Enjolras grasped Grantaire around the armpits, moving to stand with him, and Grantaire let out a stuttered groan of pain, hissing. " _Fuck_.”

"I’m getting Combeferre."

"You are  _not-“_  Grantaire yelped as Enjolras dropped him into the bed, giving another groan. Enjolras’ return with Combeferre was stiff, and Combeferre looked more than a little amused. 

"How was your first blow-"

"He hurt his knees!" Enjolras said sharply, pointing at Grantaire. 

"Grantaire, isn’t it already established that kneeling makes your knees hurt excessively?" 

"What? What do you mean, it’s already established?"

"Yes." Grantaire grumbled. "Enjolras, it’ll pass in a few minutes or so." Grantaire muttered, carefully straightening and bending his knee. He grunted out sounds.

"Can’t you fix him?"

"I don’t need fixing." Grantaire muttered. "I need  _you_ to go and grab me a glass of wine and perhaps an apple, and for you to allow me to relax.”

"You’re a fucking  _idiot_.” Enjolras growled at him.

"Tell be about it." Grantaire murmured, dropping his head back. "You can go, ‘Ferre."

"You’re both idiots." The doctor decided, moving out of the room and shaking his head. 

"You know, we’re in the perfect position for you to return the favour." Grantaire pointed out. Enjolras glared at him.

"I’ll get you your apple."

"That’s all I wanted."


End file.
